Totally Misunderstood
by Portkeys Miss-Mione
Summary: Winter holidays have arrived. Except for a few teachers and students who stayed behind, the castle is empty. Hermione stayed to study quietly, without the boys disturbing her. Although, that was the plan. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling. I own nothing. Except for maybe my personal computer.   
AN: This is my first attempt at a new pairing, so please bear with me. It's finished, so I'll post when you guys ask for it. I hope you like it.   
Totally misunderstood 

  
Chapter one:

It was two days before the Christmas holidays during the trio's seventh year. There was to be a huge ball for al students on the 31st, and that was exactly what Albus Dumbledore was going tell them right now. He stood and spoke up:

"All of you, I have an announcement to make. There will be a New Year's ball this year. It will be starting on New Year's eve at precisely eight o'clock, and there are no partners required. Since this takes place exactly in the middle of the holidays, there was a little problem, but I took the liberty of taking care of it. For those of you who are going home for the holidays, but still want to attend this ball, the Hogwarts express will be making an extra ride this year!"

With that his little talk was finished and he sat back down, clapping his hands in the process to bring food on the tables.

The students looked quite cheerful after hearing this and even the professors who already knew of it and weren't quite happy due to the cause they had to organise and chaperone this ball, became far more willingly to do it with a smile and have fun themselves when they saw how happy they made their students with it.

--

Term ended and holiday started, taking many students home to their families. Every single one of the first to fourth years left, and even from the fifth to seventh years, there were only a few responsible Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who chose to stay behind and study.

Soon the laws were covered in snow, and many of those "responsible" students forgot why they had stayed, going out on the grounds talking walks and having fun.

Hermione, as she told the boys, was going to wisely spend the time she had without them (they both went to the Burrow), to read and study quietly.

The professors too took advantage of the fact that there were almost no students left to irritate them. Some had left for a short vacation with their husband or wife, others just stayed, visited friends or worked on personal projects they hadn't time for during the school year. They simply did what they liked to do.

The headmaster for instance, had planned on quietly spending time with his wife. Had planned. Apparently, she had got it in to her head to buy every professor a personal gift, write them all Christmas cards, and knit them a pair of socks.

"Minerva is this really necessary?" he asked, standing in the doorway of her office, watching her writing some card.

"Yes Albus it is. They are our friends, it's a tradition I neglected far too long. This year, I'm making up for it. And I suggest you now leave me alone so I can finish this and be back with you as soon as I can."

"Fine, whatever you want my dear." He stated, already turning around to leave and his voice very sombre.

It had been like that for almost two weeks now. She never had time for him, always thought of an excuse to get him out of her rooms. Something clearly was going on.

Was she maybe seeing another guy? Did she find his too old and too calm?

'_That must it be'_, he concluded. He started thinking of possible candidates: '_It can't be Filius, he's gone to the Bahamas with his wife. It's not Alastor, cause he's in Australia with Poppy. Nor Hagrid, he's too big and he's happily married to Madame Mallemour. Not in a thousand years she'd make peace with Filch. Hmmm. It's probably not Remus too, I think he's gay... who do we have left... Ah! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. She's pursuing a relationship with Severus, that would explain why he's so cheerful these last few weeks.'_

--

Voila, chapter one. Was it okay? Please review, you'd make me extremely happy.

Sara.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Got some more for you guys. It's quite short, but I thought it better to cut the chapter here rather than later on. To make up for it I'll post some more tomorrow morning. The whole thing will be finished in four chapters, three and four being a little longer. Enjoy number two. Please read and review.

---

Pathatlon: Thanks for the review. It was the first for this story and you made me feel extremely happy. However, if you're expecting a real ADMM, I'll have to disappoint you. This is more of something else. (You probably already guessed, but if not, then you'll see soon enough). But, there will be more ADMM too, so have fun with the next part.

---

Chapter two:

In the mean time, Hermione was absolutely not reading. Studying maybe, but certainly not reading. Just like the past few days, she had slipped out of the Gryffindor commonroom, and gone down to the dungeons.

A few weeks back, she had asked professor Snape's help on a potion (far above NEWT level) she had read about and didn't quite catch. He was happy he finally found a student interested in his art (even if it was the know-it-all Granger), and they had started talking, slowly becoming friends in the process.

Before the holidays, she hadn't seen him quite that frequently, cause Harry and Ron were still there, and every time she had had to cover it up as Head Girl duties or helping professor McGonnagall.

From the start of the holidays, she had been going down to his quarters early in the morning, and not coming out until late in the evening. He had been teaching her some more complicated potions, and the finer details of his art.

Today, he had planned on teaching her the Polyjuice potion. He didn't know, she had already done that one, and she wasn't about to tell him.

He had just finished taking out all the needed ingredients and flipped open a book on the recipe.

"We'll see if you can manage this one Miss Granger, it's not the easiest one around..." he said with a chuckle.

'Ah he thinks I've going to have trouble with it... I'll show him.' She thought.

"I'll try my best professor."

He then left here working quietly, leaving to check on the supplies in the Hospital wing.

When he returned, she almost gave him a heart attack.

"Ah, professor Snape, just in time I see. I've finished the basics, just need to leave it be and add the peace of the person to change in."

His mouth almost hung open. "Hermione..."

'_He called me Hermione...'_

'_Argh, what's wrong with me, I called her Hermione...'_

"Hermione, _'Damn, I did it again'_, you seem to be damn good at Potions, you sure you didn't do this before?"

'He caught me, well, no harm done by telling him the story...'

"You got me professor, I made a batch in second year."

He chuckled again, almost laughing. "I suppose I'd better not ask why, when and where?"

"Thanks, I'd indeed prefer not telling that."

"Well then I think you're up to the big work. We're making Veritaserum this afternoon." He stated simply.

"Veritaserum? But that's on the Potionsexam at University?!?!"

"That's right Hermione, but I think you can do it now. I'll help, don't worry."

"Fine then, let's get some lunch first and then get started."

"Works with me." And together they went to the Great hall for lunch.

--

Chapter two for you guys. I did my best. Please review and make my day.

Sara


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Slightly longer, I especially had fun with the recipe. I couldn't find one, so I was a little creative. Have fun.

---

Blimmchen: Me too, me too. Thanks for reviewing.

Intelligent Witch: There are far too few of that around. Time to do something about it. Enjoy.

Natsuyori: Maybe you should reed some more ADMM? It's an even more wonderful ship than, well than this one.

Greeknelo: You're right, it's not. I'll try not to try to talk you into it, but ADMM really is a wonderful ship. Even the great Dame Maggie Smith thinks it's true... But well, at least you say it's not bad. That's a start... (Damn, and I so thought I wouldn't try...;) )

Luva: My dear, please don't fidget over details like that. I know that, really I do, and I tried, but I really needed a kind of difficult potion for her to make and I couldn't find another one. If you can't live with it, pretend he provided her with the basic thing he made a month earlier, or else that you can make all of it and then just leave it be for a month like I wrote. I hope this little major issue doesn't keep you from liking the rest of the story...

To all of you, thanks for reviewing, you make me haaaaaaaaaappppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

---

Chapter three:

Lunch passed by quietly, and half an hour later they were back in his dungeon, picking all the ingredients for the Veritaserum they were going to mix.

"Alright, we've got Asphodel, Jobberknoll feathers, Belladonna and Hellebore, bezoar to neutralise those two, fluxweed, dragon horn, scurvy-grass, leek and snakemilk." He mumbled.

"Is that it? And why do we use leek? That for making soup, not potions."

"That was my reaction at first too, but wait until you see the recipe."

"Maybe you're right, let's get going then."

"Hermione, I want you to understand this very well." He said suddenly. "This is a highly regulated potion, and not just anyone can brew this or even look at the recipe. I'm permitted, and I can give you permission, but either I'll have to erase you memory afterwards, or you'll have to become my apprentice. It's your choice, please choose carefully."

'_Did he just ask me to be his apprentice or what?' _she thought...

"I fully understand professor, and it would be an honour to become your apprentice." She said after considering what would happen if Ron and Harry and the rest got to know this.

"Fine, then from now on please call me Severus, and let's get started."

He walked over to a door in the back of the room, which she thought led to his private rooms, and came back a minute later with a very old looking, very thick book. It must have had more than three thousand pages, but without even checking the table of contents, he opened it on page two thousand four hundred and forty-two.

"Here it is. One of the five potions of all potions."

She came a few steps closer and looked at it. It was far from easy:

_To begin with, take the leek and chop it fine. Make a soup of it, it calms the nerves and you'll need it. _

_Then put apart the Belladonna and the Hellebore. As you know they're poisonous. Slice the Belladonna, making slices of precisely a half by four centimetres and two millimetres thick. (Otherwise your potion will be ruined.) The Hellebore must be cut into triangular pieces, side seventeen millimetres and three millimetres thick. You need seventeen pieces. (Be sure to make your triangles as equilateral as possible, or your potion won't be colourless.)_

_After that, plait the scurvy-grass with the fluxweed like shown on page two thousand four hundred and forty-one._

_Now cut the dragon horn in two, and take out all the soft parts. Put them apart, certainly not in a glass vial. From the rest, you break four pieces, preferably without cutting yourself or you won't be able to finish this due to the cause of dropping death within the second. _

_Further, peel the Asphodel, and cut it in four parts. (Don't peel of more than half a millimetre or you can start over.)_

_Finally, there are the Jobberknoll feathers, the bezoar and the snakemilk, be happy for a sec, cause those don't need to be prepared for the potion. _

_Preparation:_

_Take a sip of soup. _

_Start by heating the snakemilk. Don't boil it yet, that's for later on. _

_When the milk is hot enough, add two pieces of the broken dragonhorn, five centimetres plaided scurvy-grass and fluxweed, and seven pieces of Hellebore. NOT together, in this order and with fifteen seconds in between. _

_Stir anti-clockwise fourteen times. _

_Take another sip of soup._

_Add another two pieces of broken dragonhorn, another five centimetres plaited scurvy-grass and fluxweed, and another seven pieces of Hellebore. Again NOT together, but in the OPPOSITE order and with ten seconds in between. _

_Stir anti-clockwise fourteen times._

_Add the bezoar, two Jobberknoll feathers and the four pieces of Asphodel, with exactly twenty-five, ten, fifteen, five and twenty seconds in between. _

_Stir anti-clockwise five times. _

_Time for some soup._

_Make your brew boil, but be careful not to spill a drop of it. _

_Add the soft parts of the dragonhorn and the remaining three pieces of Hellebore, together._

_Stir anti-clockwise four times. _

_Drink the remainder of your soup. _

_At precisely the right moment, add the Belladonna. _

_Stir clockwise three times. Wait twenty seconds. _

_Stir anti-clockwise two times. Wait fifteen seconds._

_Stir clockwise once and very fast. _

_Congratulations, you managed to make a batch of Veritaserum. _

"What do you think?"

"Nice potion. I knew that that leek wasn't meant to go in it!"

"And further?"

"They don't tell when exactly to add the soft parts of the dragonhorn and the Belladonna. They also don't tell how much Belladonna you have to add. It's not in the list of ingredients, and it's not written in the preparations."

"So how many will you add and when?"

"Precisely the exact amount at precisely the right time for the Belladonna, and right before the brew boils so hard it spills for the soft parts."

"Exactly, you're a fine Potion maker you know Hermione."

"Thanks Professor Snape."

"Thanks who?"

"Thanks Severus."

"That's better. Let's get started now shall we."

--

They started cutting, chopping, slicing, plaiting and peeling.

He did the dragonhorn while she plaited the fluxweed and the Scurvy-grass,

he sliced the Belladonna while she peeled the Asphodel,

he set aside the snake milk while she made the soup,

and finally he watched her cutting Hellebore triangles.

The first one went fine, the second one too, and even the third, but from the fourth on, the shape started to be less flawless and when she came to the seventh, he decided to give her a hand.

He put his hands over hers and started guiding her in the cutting.

_She almost audible gasped. 'What the hell is happening to me?'_

Luckily he had lots of experience with cutting Hellebore, cause otherwise these would certainly have not been perfect equilateral triangles.

'_Man she has soft hands, I wonder if her face feels like that too. Argh, I don't like her that much, it can't be.' _

When the cutting was done he let his hands linger on hers. She turned around and met his eye.

_'She's close, I could kiss her right now, ... she's still your student Severus, keep cool...'_

At the last moment he stepped aside and looked at the results of their work.

There were seven stacks of ingredients, a stone bowl with soft parts of the dragonhorn, a cauldron with snakemilk, and two mugs of soup.

"Fine work I'd say."

"Indeed Severus, but without your help I wouldn't have managed."

"It's only your first time Hermione, don't ask too much of yourself. But enough talking now, let start mixing the damn thing."

'_Oh I so love the way he pronounces my name... sigh '_

"That's the spirit." She managed. "No need to keep chattering, on to the task at hand."

She walked over to the cauldron, and started a low fire to heat it up.

"Hermione, some soup?" he said holding up her mug.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. That would have made a fine start."

He chuckled. _'She's so cute when she thinks she does something wrong.'_

He took the dragonhorn, the plaid, and the Hellebore and handed it to her.

"You're making the potion..."

"Uhm yes, if you say so Severus."

'_Ah, insecure again...'_

She added them, one by one, and stirred fourteen times anti-clockwise.

While drinking some more soup, she checked the recipe.

Exactly the same in the opposite order.

Then came the bezoar, the feathers and the Asphodel.

All the while he was looking at her.

_'Anti-clockwise, don't forget.'_

He heated up the fire.

Sipping her soup she watched it boil.

Just when he though it was all going to boil over, she threw in the soft parts and the Hellebore.

"That was close no?"

"Yeah, but I knew what I was doing."

She finished her soup.

"You still need to stir Hermione."

Some soup dripped from the corner of her mouth, "Oh yes, thanks, I almost forgot."

She reached for her wand and was about to stir.

Don't ask how, but he knew she was going to stir clockwise while it had to be anti-clockwise and he almost jumped over to her. He grabbed her arm and made her stir in the correct direction.

"You almost ruined it." he said simply.

They were standing close, so close...

"I know, I'm sorry." She said looking at her feet.

He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't be mad at yourself Hermione, you're still learning. Believe me, you're the best student I've seen in my whole career."

She couldn't resist. They were still looking at eachother and she did the most logical thing that came to mind. She kissed him.

He didn't respond and she pulled back mumbling "I'm sorry."

He finally realised she felt the same. "Don't." he whispered, and kissed her again.

This time it worked, the kiss developed, soon growing into a full-blown snog, the potion forgotten.

Many seconds later, she remembered the damn mix. She untangled a hand from his hair, grabbed a handful of Belladonna from the table behind her, and chucked it in the cauldron.

He realised what she was doing and gave her a hand. He finished the stirring and after the last stir, the brew gave a hiss, a small cloud coming out of it, and the potion turning completely colourless.

"It's perfect." He said to her.

"Thanks, both for the help and for saying that. And also for this." She said, kissing him again.

"I love you you know." He whispered.

"I do, and I love you too."

--

I loved writing this, I hope you liked reading it? Please review people, you make me so happy with those little pieces of text.

Sara


	4. Chapter Four

AN: The final one. I'm not really satisfied with the outcome of this story, it felt more promising when I was writing the first part. Anyway, I think it's not that bad too, so please read and review. Enjoy.

---

Intelligent witch: Glad I could help. Have fun with the last one.

Natsuyori: You really think he's totally OOC? I didn't mean to make him like that, but whatever, it works for this one.

Liz: Like I said I had it finished when I started posting, so that's the reason, normally it takes me much longer to update. I hope you like this one too.

Emma Snape: Voila, some more. But it doesn't really count now does it, I just had to post it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

---

Chapter four:

That evening the two of them arrived late for dinner. A single table was arranged for the few that were present at Hogwarts and Severus as usually sat next to the Minerva, Hermione on his other side, and the Headmaster on Minerva's other side.

Soon he and Minerva were engaged in a heated discussion about his snakes and her cubs. After a while Albus tapped her arm. She looked at him and he said:

"Minerva, I demand that you end your relationship with that git right now!"

'_He thinks I've got a relationship with that snake?'_ she thought, almost breaking into a huge fit of laughter.

"Albus, I don't Have a relationship with Severus, how then do you suggest I end it?" she chuckled.

"Then, pray tell, why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks and why is he so happy?"

"That, my dear, I can easily explain. He, is so happy, because he found himself someone to talk with, someone who shares his interests in Potions. Hermione." He looked oddly at her when she said that, but she continued. "And I, Albus, have been avoiding you these past weeks, BECAUSE YOU FORGOT OUR SIXTYSECOND ANNIVERSARY!!!" she hissed at him, er voice dripping with venom.

By now, Albus was as pale as Peeves the last time he himself had reprimanded him.

"Uhm, yes, there you say something, anniversary..." he almost whispered.

"I'm sorry Minerva, allow me to make it up to you tonight?" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't be mad at him when he did that. It made her melt.

"Fine Albus, I forgive you, but only because it's only about the seventeenth time now. Don't try it again next year...!!!"

--

When dessert was finished, Severus moved over to Albus and told him about making Hermione his apprentice.

He also told the headmaster they made a batch of Veritaserum.

"Super my dear Severus. Exactly what I needed. Can you come to my office tonight to test it?"

"I'll ask her if she's alright with that. I she agrees, I'll see you tonight. Otherwise, I'll owl you as soon as I can."

--

After dinner, Severus asked Hermione if she agreed on testing the potion on the Headmaster.

"Huh, why test it on him?"

"Ahhh," he smiled, "Albus is quite skilled at countering the effects of it, so we made a list of questions. They are ordered by importance to him. If he really doesn't want to answer one, he tries not to answer it. Then we know how powerful the potion is."

"Fine, let's get it tested. I'd love to see that."

Minutes later, they were seated in Albus' office, and Hermione handed him the flask with the serum. He sat down in his chair and administered three drops to himself.

Severus started asking questions.

"Where are you?"

"At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Came without hesitation.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"What's your favourite sweet?"

"Lemon drops."

"How old are you?"

"One hundred and sixty-one."

"What's your name?"

"Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Nice work Hermione, usually he's suddenly called Pigwidgeon Tabby Turtleneck by know."

"What's your profession?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow, amazing really..."

"Did you torture Grindlewald?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, you're a pro."

"Do you have any other professional occupations apart from being Headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"I'm head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I don't believe this. Albus are you kidding?"

"No." He answered, his voice dull.

"Another question than. Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Amazing, truly amazing... To whom?"

"Minerva Catherine McGonnagall."

Severus chuckled and Hermione gasped. He already knew this, she apparently didn't. He had only one question left.

"Do you have children?"

"Maybe." Albus replied.

"Finally, Severus sighed. I feared you were going to tell me everything that happens in your bedroom too if I asked."

"Indeed a fine batch of Veritaserum Severus. Nine out of ten, that's a nice result. Did something special happen while brewing it?"

The two looked at eachother, smiling.

"No, not really headmaster. I suppose it's just the precise cutting of the ingredients."

"Fine then. You may go."

--

The holidays went by in a flash for Severus and Hermione. Their relationship grew, and by the time the ball came, they had a hard time separating.

"You do realise I can't be with you all night if we want to keep this secret don't you love? And we have to keep it secret. We're crossing the rules being together. You're still a student and I'm a professor." he said.

"Yes I do realise that Severus. If it weren't for Harry and Ron it wouldn't be so difficult."

"I know, but don't worry, at the end of the year you graduate and all of it doesn't matter anymore."

"You're right." He kissed her one more time and she left for the Gryffindor commonroom to prepare for the ball.

--

All students were back at school for the ball.

At eight, the Great Hall was packed, and she and Malfoy, being Head girl and boy, had to officially open the ball by dancing with the Headmaster and his deputy.

But apparently, Professor Dumbledore had mysteriously sprained his ankle moments ago and was currently being treated by Madam Pomfrey, so Severus fell in for him.

"You look stunning you know." His whispered to her, trying to keep a distance to not make things suspicious.

"Thanks."

"See you soon?"

"Tonight, I promise."

All too soon the dance was over and she passed the remainder of her evening with her classmates, from time to time longingly looking at Severus who was sitting at the headtable. She also noticed Albus was energetically dancing a cha cha cha with Minerva, his ankle miraculously healed by now. She had to remember asking Minerva about that one-day.

Around two, seemingly ages later, he couldn't take it anymore. He caught her eye and winked.

She got the sign. She finished her dance with Neville and without even saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, she left the ball. He followed a minute or so later.

She was waiting for him right outside the Great Hall. He kissed her lightly and together they took the shortcut to the Potionscorridor, more specific his private quarters.

--

Later that night in the Gryffindor seventh year dormitories.

"You know where Hermione is?" Ron asked.

"Not a clue." Harry replied sleepily.

"I didn't see her leaving the ball I think. You?"

"She went out around two I believe, but I don't really remember with whom."

"Now I remember, it was around two indeed, but don't really recall seeing her leave with a boy. She's probably long gone to bed. Alone."

"Yeah, probably."

"We'll see tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-Finite-

_Hehe, they should know... _

You liked it? Tell me what you think of it, then I can make the next one better.

Sara


End file.
